The following description relates to using a secret generator in an Elliptic Curve Cryptography (ECC) digital signature scheme.
Elliptic Curve Cryptography (ECC) digital signature schemes have been used to authenticate messages, for example, in public communication systems. In a typical ECC digital signature scheme, a message sender signs the message using the sender's private key, and the message recipient authenticates the message using the signature and the sender's public key. Examples of ECC digital signature schemes include ECDSA (Elliptic Curve Digital Signature Algorithm), ECNR (Elliptic Curve Nyberg Rueppel), ECPVS (Elliptic Curve Pintsov Vanstone Signatures), ECQV (Elliptic Curve Qu Vanstone) and EdDSA (Edwards-curve Digital Signature Algorithm).